


See you again

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: Kiara will soon leave to go back home and Calli isn't too happy about it.
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	See you again

Her eyes tiredly opened the moment the first rays of sunshine creeped from the window and into the room, hitting her closed eyelids in a rather rude manner.

“Mhm…” as she adjusted her sight, a tired sigh slipped through alongside a tiny yawn that she tried to contain as much as possible.  
It had been a long time since she had last slept that well: her rather busy schedule always made her scrap for time at any given occasion, it didn’t matter if she had to give up a game she wanted to play or her sleep schedule.

She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the comfort of her bed and the warmth of the heavy blanket that covered her…together with another girl.  
As much as she wanted to stretch her limbs, she didn’t wish to wake her up; the girl was quietly nestled with her head on the crook of her neck with an arm draped on her bare tummy, soft, warm breaths tingled at her neck but she didn’t mind it.

With a slow movement she turned her head to rest on top of the other girl accompanied with a relaxed breath.

Her eyes opened again, this time with a hint of sadness that she didn’t like showing.

‘You’ll be leaving soon…how strange…’ she thought to herself, stealing a glance at the orange-haired girl that was still hugging her while asleep.  
Calli remembered what happened the day before: Kiara reaching her home, setting up for the karaoke, the singing, the tears…after the stream the reaper had invited the girl to stay over, commenting on how ‘it would help on improve your mood, kusotori’ and then, after dinner, they had indulged themselves in some Netflix and soon things ended up like they usually did: in the bed.

The pink-haired girl smiled a little, remembering all of the details she would keep locked inside of her mind and heart like a treasure that no one could get to: how slow it started, how gentle it was, how their hands stayed intertwined the whole time and how nothing mattered at that moment but them.

But now, it felt a little painful to remember.

Calli knew that soon the girl would’ve left Japan to go back to her home, but it didn’t fully register until now: Even the day of the karaoke she didn’t really grasp the idea of her leaving, too busy comforting the phoenix…now, alone with her thoughts, it all seemed a bit too clear.  
It wouldn’t be long until the girl left for good, and all that Calli would have left would just be the memories of the time spent together…and it hurt too much.

A choked sob broke through her façade, her hand immediately reaching for her mouth to avoid being heard but it only lasted a second, because the movement of the reaper’s chest from the silent cry awoke Kiara.  
“Calli…?” she mumbled sleepily, eyes still closed.  
“Ah…kusotori…” Hiding the pain in her voice was a struggle and she tried to mask it by coughing at the end of the sentence.  
“I thought you said something-“ opening her eyes and raising her head away from the other girl’s chest, Kiara noticed that the reaper had her head turned away from her, and curiosity got the best of her.

“Calli?”  
She stared at the pink-haired girl who had suddenly grown quiet, her arms (that were no longer stuck under the phoenix’s weight) draped over her eyes.

And then Kiara managed to hear it: a sob.  
Even if the tiredness hadn’t left her, she immediately grew worried; raising herself on top of Calli to look at her, she could see that the girl was currently biting at her lip, trying to muffle her cries as tears slid down her cheeks.  
The phoenix stared at her with sorrow in her eyes as she gently pried the reaper’s arms away from her eyes.

“Hey…what’s wrong?”

“I-I…I don’t know…”  
A sad smile formed onto Kiara’s lips.

“Yesterday I was the one crying, I guess it’s only fair you get your turn huh?” she tried to cheer her up as her hand brushed at the girl’s cheek in a sweet manner.  
“Come here…” was the last thing she muttered before enveloping the reaper in a hug, the warmth from their embrace would’ve almost made Calli feel better if she didn’t know this was probably one of the last times she would feel it for a long while.  
Kiara gently held her, making sure to have the upmost care and affection…something she would only reserve for the one she loved with all of her heart; Calli’s cries had remained mostly quiet, still trying to appear as if everything was alright…that soon she would feel better, but both of them knew that it was a lie.

“I’m gonna miss you so fucking much…” the phrase was barely hearable, but Kiara didn’t miss it: she glanced at the teary-eyed reaper with a comforting expression on her face, not letting go of her.  
“I’m going to miss you too…I will miss you every moment we are apart.”

Calli wiped at her eyes trying to control herself: she had always tried her best to appear as strong as possible even in front of people she didn’t know and only in rare occasions she would actually show how frail she really was.  
The phoenix leaned in, gently planting a kiss on the other girl’s lips; the reaper’s eyes widened only a little before she responded with the same tenderness.  
They stayed like that for a couple of seconds, Kiara being the first to move away.

“As much as it is painful to leave you alone…I know we will see each other soon enough, as you said I can always come back whenever I want…” she continued speaking while rubbing her nose on Calli’s, which the reaper appreciated.

“I-I didn’t want to worry you…”  
“I know.”  
“I’m sorry…”  
“You never have to be sorry for showing how you feel.” The way she spoke made Calli feel slightly better, as she reached for Kiara’s face with her hand, gently stroking her cheek with her thumb.

“It doesn’t matter how far apart we are, even if it’s painful right now…we’ll always find a way to be together again, ok?”  
Calli nodded, the sadness that was in her heart now didn’t feel as bad as before and she cracked a small smile to the phoenix.

“I…thank you, Kiara…”  
“You’re welcome…now, wanna go eat some breakfast? I promised that I would make you that French toast!” At the mention of food, Calli’s stomach began grumbling and it caused both of the girls to laugh.

“French toast sounds incredible right now.” The phoenix smirked at the reply gently moving away from above the girl, standing next to the bed.  
“Then let’s not wait!” her hand reached towards the reaper, who soon enough grabbed it and stood up next to her.

“Kiara”  
“Mh?”  
“I think you should put on some clothes.”

The moment the reaper spoke, Kiara glanced at herself and the reaper, noticing how she still wasn’t wearing anything after the last night’s activities, while Calli had put back on her panties and bra.  
“How about you remove yours-“  
“Don’t try it kusotori.”

As they laughed, Calli knew that things were going to be alright for them, and the tears finally stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I love pain.  
> If you want follow me on twitter: @13MON4


End file.
